


Insomnia

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick hears a noise in the safehouse and goes to investigate.  What he finds isn't at all what he expects.  Implied Nellis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little drabble I wrote.

Nick was suddenly stirred out of sleep in the saferoom by an errant noise, his blue eyes quickly fluttering open at the aural intrusion, and his body tensing up in preparation to fight.  Once the fog of sleep dissipated and adrenaline took over, he realized where he was, and recognized that he wasn't in immediate danger nor were there zombies nearby.   The gambler sucked in a soft, calming breath and held it while he listened for whatever it was that had awakened him, his eyes darting side to side as he tried to make out shapes in the dim room that he was currently occupying.   He had already been a light sleeper before the apocalypse, but after going days on days on _days_ of fighting the goddamn undead, even the tiniest noise was enough to jar him awake.

When he didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, the safe house resounding with the mute silence that came along with the cloak of darkness that had settled over it, Nick allowed himself to release the breath that he had been holding with a hiss through his teeth, and a muttered, "Goddamn it."  It was frustrating enough to be faced with your own mortality every second of each day, but even more so when he couldn't get a goddamn good night's sleep when he _did_ manage to find refuge from impending death.  "Fucking zombies," Nick growled as he moved to roll over on the couch that he was currently sprawled out on, angrily tugging his coat jacket over his shoulder, the tattered piece of clothing serving as his blanket.

He was about to shut his eyes and attempt to go back to sleep when suddenly, he heard it again.

His ears perked up as he heard the unmistakable sound of a moan, and at first he thought that it was maybe coming from a shambling infected that had gotten too close to the building.  But no, this was different.  This was no zombie.

Nick quietly rolled off of the couch, allowing his coat to slip off of his body and settle on the sofa cushion, and he then slowly got up to standing, trying to get his bearings in the darkened room.  There was a little bit of light coming from the front of the house, where the steel door was securely locked and one of his group was currently keeping watch.  He focused upon that light and began to head in that direction.

He padded quietly along the wooden floor on socked feet, having allowed himself the luxury of taking his shoes off while he _tried_ to sleep, but stopped when he heard the noise again.  It was a distinctly male voice, but it didn't sound like a typical moan of pain or distress.  No, this was a bit _different_. 

Curiosity getting the best of him, Nick continued noiselessly to walk towards where he knew Ellis was keeping watch.  Maybe the kid was injured after all.  The whole group had sustained many bruises, gashes and other assorted injuries, so he wouldn't be surprised if the youngest of the group was perhaps tending to yet another tear in his skin and maybe that was the source of the noise after all.  At any rate, it didn't sound like Ellis was being rent to pieces by a zombie.

He was about to turn the corner to where he knew Ellis was set up when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.  Nick heard a distinct, drawled " _Ahh..."_ that sounded more driven by _lust_ rather than by pain.  He paused a moment before taking a quick peek around the corner, and _boy_ was he shocked at the sight he saw.

There was the young mechanic, sitting in a corner of the room, with his pants pooled around his knees while his hand moved up and down inside of his boxer shorts.  The back of Ellis' head was gently tipped back against the wall while his mouth gaped open ever so slightly, and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.   The unmistakable burn of arousal blazed across the kid's cheeks while he huffed out hot breaths, and he emitted another soft moan from his lips as he worked his hand inside his underwear. 

Nick _certainly_ didn't expect come upon _that_ while he was investigating and he hurriedly recoiled around the corner before Ellis saw him.  He laughed softly as he leaned against the wall, covering his mouth with his hand in order to muffle his chuckling, thinking to himself that the kid really ought to find other, better, more _private_ times to jack off.  God knew that they _all_ needed some sort of stress relief in this apocalypse, and it was good that the youngster was easing some of his tension, but he really could learn a lesson or two on discretion.

He continued to snicker as he turned to head back towards where he had been sleeping.  Nick could be cruel yes, but he wasn't cruel enough to bust in on someone's "private time," especially when they weren't aware that they were being watched.  That didn't mean that he wouldn't give Ellis some shit the next day about what he had stumbled upon.  Oh, the fun he was going to have with _that._  

The conman moved to take a step when he suddenly heard a breathless, "... _Nick_..."  He froze in his tracks at the sound.  _Surely he couldn't be,_ Nick thought to himself, his mouth suddenly dry at the realization of what was most likely going on in the room behind him.   _There's no way that dumb kid is thinking about me._   _No way._

" _Ah... Nick... oh Lord..."_

A chill ran down Nick's spine as he heard his name being uttered so lustfully from Ellis' lips once again.  "Fuck," he mumbled as he stood stock still, his back pressed against the cool wall, unsure what to do.  His mind was telling him that he _should_ just go back to his room while the kid was lost in his jerk-off fantasies, but since it seemed like Ellis' fantasies were involving _him,_ his body had other ideas, and refused to move.

_"Oh God Nick, hnnnnh..."_

As he heard more moans and gasps of his name, his heart suddenly beat a little faster, and he could feel that his groin was starting to pool blood.  Fuck, this was turning him on.  It _shouldn't_ be turning him on.  But as Ellis got closer to his orgasm, and the whines and groans and huffs of his name got more and more intense, he could feel his pants getting unbearably tighter.  Nick slid a hand down inside of his slacks and adjusted himself, his dick now hard as a rock.   _What the..._

_"Fuck... Nick, oh my God... Ah... Ahhhh... AH!"_

Ellis finally seemed to find his release, Nick's own spine giving a little twinge at the sounds of it, and once the kid ceased being so _vocal,_ Nick took that opportunity to quickly but quietly, slink back down the hall to where he was supposed to be sleeping.  He shut the door softly behind him with a gentle click, and flopped back onto the couch, his now-erection throbbing in his pants.

 _What in the fuck was that all about?_ Nick wondered to himself as he moved to unbuckle his belt, arousal beginning to fog his thoughts.  _What was the kid even fantasizing about?_

Nick was _definitely_ going to give the kid some shit tomorrow.  But until then, he had something else that he  _needed_ to do.  He bit back a moan as he slid a hand down his pants and gave a teasing stroke of his hard-on.  _Fucking Ellis._


End file.
